


does the light in your eyes shine brighter than mine?

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, I tried something, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Post-Canon, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: Atsumu is greedy. Hinata might be just as greedy as him. Atsumu thinks it's the most fun he's ever had.on greed in volleyball and feelings
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	does the light in your eyes shine brighter than mine?

Atsumu is greedy. If he sees something he likes, he wants it. Osamu can’t stand that part of him, but Osamu doesn’t have a choice but to begrudgingly put up with it. That's what twins are for. Atsumu probably couldn't change if he wanted to.

The second he sees Hinata Shouyou pull off that ridiculous quick with Kageyama from the Japan youth camp, two thoughts flash across his mind.

One, he wants to do that quick right now.

Two, he wants to set for Hinata.

Almost immediately followed by Three, these two are going to be a pain to play against. And they are. Karasuno grabs victory by the tips of their fingers and moves on to the next match. Inarizaki loses and Atsumu is half too bitter half too curious not to watch their next match. Osamu follows because he’s vaguely concerned his brother might do something stupid like pick a fight with someone and cause trouble for the team and the school.

But he doesn’t. He just comments on Karasuno’s number 10's weird attacks and he knows Osamu’s figured him out because he can feel the annoyed look he's giving him slowly making a hole through the side of his head, but he also knows Osamu’s too tired to actually call him out on it.

They win the next time they play against Karasuno. Atsumu isn't satisfied. He graduates a year before Hinata does. 

Atsumu will set for him, it doesn’t matter how long it takes. There’s no reason Kageyama should get to have all the fun.

It takes a long time.

Atsumu almost breaks a glass by putting it down a little too forcefully on the table when he learns Hinata’s going on the other side of the goddamn planet instead of literally any other option that would have been more sensible. Osamu is forbidden to ever talk about it. He still brings it up whenever he finds Atsumu to be annoying, which is often.

Atsumu is greedy and determined. He’ll twist the arm of fate to get what he wants, if he has to.

He doesn’t have to.

Hinata finally comes back to Japan and happens to try for Atsumu’s team. He gets in. Hinata gets along with all of his teammates at what is probably a record rate - especially when it comes to Sakusa, who still avoids half of the team whenever he can. Atsumu thinks the universe has decided to be on his side again.

It hasn’t.

Atsumu has dealt with a bunch of difficult spikers over the years. He can handle them. Hinata is on a whole different level. He doesn't _mean_ to be difficult, he's even mostly accommodating - mountains more flexible on the court than he was in high-school, at least - but he has a presence on the court that's impossible to ignore. It puts an immense pressure on their opponents, sure, but Atsumu's taking the most of it, the weight of that absolute greed that still drives Hinata forward, pushes him to want the ball more than anything else.

It's hell. No wonder Kageyama turned into a Goody Two-Shoes setter, having to set for a monster like him, who's never satisfied no matter how many times the toss is going up for him. In that regard, Hinata hasn’t changed at all.

Atsumu is greedy. Hinata might be just as greedy as him. Atsumu thinks it's the most fun he's ever had.

Hinata is an undeniable asset to the team, more so when they finally get their quick in sync. Hinata's jumping higher than he was in high-school. Brazil was good to him. Atsumu feels unstoppable.

He's not.

They lose against the Adlers again in their next match, Hinata's first official appearance. None of them are doing anything _wrong_ exactly. They're just still getting used to a new player in the starting rotation, but it's unlikely they would have won even if it had been Barnes playing instead of Hinata. They’ll get their revenge next time, for sure.

Hell, Atsumu wouldn’t admit it if his life depended on it, but he’s still so impressed by how much Hinata’s evolved since high-school. He shouldn’t be, it’s obvious he’s trained for hours and hours and the results are clear, but he can’t help but compare this to the first match he played against Karasuno. It’s night and day. They’ve all improved immensely since then, but as far as Atsumu is concerned, Hinata’s transformation into someone who can handle multiple roles on the court as such a high level is the most impressive one. The guy who could barely do anything else than spike the ball a few years back is now one of the most versatile players on the court. Atsumu is a fan.

Hinata doesn’t seem satisfied with that. He asks Atsumu to work on their quick more after practice is supposed to be over, until he’s so exhausted he can barely keep jumping. And yet, still, he asks for one more.

Atsumu is greedy. Hinata might be the first person he knows to be greedier than him. He’s vaguely concerned, and infinitely fascinated.

Atsumu doesn’t know at what point this fascination turns into something else but he knows exactly the moment it hits him, watching Hinata hit his set with a perfect form and the first thought crossing his mind is fuck, he likes him.

He knows the rules against dating teammates anyways so he’s not expecting this to go anywhere. He should probably let himself move on and ignore it.

But Atsumu is greedy. He doesn’t like to give up on what he wants without at least giving it a try.

Logically thinking, it isn’t as if Hinata and him would end up in bad terms if he either gets rejected or doesn’t, but they break up along the way. It isn’t in either of their characters. They both prioritize effectiveness in the team and on the court over anything else, and they wouldn’t let personal feelings get in the way of that. The setter’s job is to set the ball for whichever spiker is the most likely to score. A wing spiker’s job is to get the ball over the net and in the opposite court. It’s simple.

It’s not. For different reasons than he had anticipated.

Hinata is either completely oblivious to the hints he’s dropping, or he’s pretending not to notice just to mess with Atsumu. It’s working. Atsumu feels like running up a wall. Everyone else on the team has caught on at this point and are just looking at the situation with an amused look on their faces. Except Sakusa, but Sakusa never looks at Atsumu with another expression than annoyed and mildly disgusted since he’s learned that Atsumu only brushes his teeth for three minutes and not five. Atsumu will end up eating his own jacket out of pure frustration at this rate.

Atsumu is greedy and stubborn. Hinata is greedy and stubborn. Atsumu thinks it’s time to establish who is worse than the other.

Hinata's winning so far, but that just means Atsumu needs to change his approach.

So he catches him after practice one day, after everyone else is already gone because he simply doesn't want to deal with their bullshit.

He tells Hinata he likes him, more straightforward than he's been in ages.

Hinata has the nerve to show a bright smile when he says he knows.

There are two thoughts crossing Atsumu's mind.

One, he hates him so very much.

Two, he wants to kiss him so very much.

Hinata kisses him. He says he's sorry but Atsumu's just too fun to mess with. It doesn't sound like an apology but Atsumu takes it.

Atsumu is greedy. Hinata is greedy. They'll win their next match against the Adlers because they have to move past that goal and find the next one. That's how they are.

Sometimes when he looks at him, Atsumu thinks he gets a sense of what his brother felt when he looked at him, vague concern and maybe slight worry at how far he's willing to go. But Hinata and him share the same drive on the court, that pushed them towards height and speed and power, in a slightly different way than the others that he couldn't really explain himself. But he feels it.

Osamu is endlessly irritated when he learns Atsumu managed to get someone worse than him, but he says he should have expected something like that. Nobody else could stand Atsumu's antics and bullshit for very long. Atsumu wants to punch him in the knee but he isn't entirely wrong.

Atsumu is greedy. For the first time, he's found someone who can match his pace and vision, and even outdo them. He's positively delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wasn't planning on writing or posting this but I tried something and didn't hate it so, here we are. Hope you enjoyed it! I surprisingly had a lot of fun with this ngl  
> I'd love to hear back from y'all in the comments or on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk) !


End file.
